


Share the love

by volleylover_09



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M, Post Mondiale per Club
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: Gli occhi gli tornarono per un attimo lucidi, mentre risentiva nelle orecchie le proprie urla e sulle spalle un peso meraviglioso, per una volta.Il peso dei compagni, quando gli si erano gettati addosso.Il peso della medaglia al collo, di quel trofeo tra le mani. Non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato.





	Share the love

**Author's Note:**

> Non finirò mai di ringraziarvi abbastanza per tutto. Avete salvato il mio anno.  
> Spero che quest'ultima storia del 2018 vi piaccia.  
> Un abbraccio grande. :)

Simone tamburellava con le dita sull’orlo del lavandino, a cui la sua mano stava aggrappata.

Si concentrò su quel suono, cercando di ignorare il brusio che veniva dal salotto, spingendo fuori dalla sua testa le risate, la musica e quell’aria di festa che attraversava la porta chiusa a chiave. Un’accortezza che aveva imparato a fare sua col tempo, ogni volta che Uros si ritrovava a stretta distanza da lui. Aveva bisogno di una barriera, di uno spazio tutto per sé per pensare.

Continuò a muovere le dita sulla ceramica fredda e il pensiero andò a Ivan che gli faceva sempre notare come non si fermasse mai davvero.

Sorrise in automatico, da solo, con lo sguardo basso, ancora lontano dallo specchio, per poi prendere un lungo respiro e finire di abbottonarsi la camicia bianca.

Si aggiustò il colletto incontrando finalmente la propria immagine e strinse le labbra in una smorfia buffa, finchè si lasciò andare all’ennesimo sorriso, verso quel Simone che ormai quasi una settimana prima aveva alzato al cielo la Coppa del Mondo.

Strinse di nuovo le mani ai lati del lavandino, sporgendosi col busto fino ad appoggiarsi allo specchio con la fronte. Gli occhi gli tornarono per un attimo lucidi, mentre risentiva nelle orecchie le proprie urla e sulle spalle un peso meraviglioso, per una volta.

Il peso dei compagni, quando gli si erano gettati addosso.

Il peso della medaglia al collo, di quel trofeo tra le mani. Non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato.

«SIMONEEE!»

Sobbalzò al violento bussare contro la porta che accompagnò quell’urlo sgraziato. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre girava la chiave nella toppa e si ritrovava davanti un Uros dall’aria divertita.

«Ma che hai fatto tutto sto tempo in bagno?» esclamò lo schiacciatore scrutandolo da vicino, aggiustandogli i capelli, gesto a cui Simone si ritirò istintivamente «Sesso telefonico con Zaytsev?»

«Ma veramente-» accennò Simone, senza ormai stupirsi per le allusioni continue del compagno.

«Bravo brate, ti ho insegnato bene.»

Simone fece spallucce, tornando in salotto da dove veniva la musica. Notò il proprio pc aperto sul tavolino basso con Aaron che, seduto per terra, scorreva i titoli in italiano con aria dubbiosa.

Uno sgranocchiare di patatine attirò immediatamente la sua attenzione e si voltò verso la poltrona dove sedeva Jenia, impegnato a ingozzarsi e sbriciolare ovunque. Il libero incrociò lo sguardo di Simone, rimanendo per un attimo con la mano a mezz’aria e la bocca aperta.

«Non potevo mangiarle?» gli chiese dubbioso, mentre comunque si portava altre patatine alla bocca e masticava con sospetto.

Simone si limitò a sorridergli amichevolmente, pensando ad un'altra persona che era solita mangiare sul suo divano, la stessa persona che aveva comprato quella busta di patatine per poi dimenticarla lì.

Una cosa che però Pippo non aveva dimenticato era di chiamare Simone appena finita la cerimonia di premiazione. Quando il palleggiatore era tornato in spogliatoio e aveva tirato fuori il telefono che già scoppiava di messaggi, aveva notato con una stretta al cuore che il suo migliore amico era stato il primo a cercarlo e si era premurato di rispondergli immediatamente, azione resa complicata da Uros che tentava in ogni modo di togliergli la coppa e Simone che stringeva il trofeo con l’unico braccio libero, minacciando il serbo che nel frattempo rideva sguaiatamente al suo solito.

Mentre la voce di Cremonini e la sua “Buon viaggio” si diffondeva nel suo salotto, Simone sorrise, tirando fuori il telefono e aprendo la chat con Pippo.

Gli scrisse un semplice _ciao Pippo_ , seguito da una faccina sorridente, a cui l’altro rispose un secondo dopo con un identico _ciao Gian._

Il telefono gli vibrò di nuovo. _Tutto ok?_ , scriveva Pippo.

Simone abbracciò Uros e scattò un selfie, mandato prontamente all’altro. Rise alla foto simile che ricevette e che mostrava Lanza accanto a Potke, a cena probabilmente col resto della squadra.

Ripose il telefono in tasca, canticchiando inconsciamente quella canzone che negli ultimi tempi ascoltava spesso, prima di rialzare lo sguardo al suono di una fotocamera che scattava.

«Uros ma che fai, smettila!» gli urlò voltandosi e nascondendo il viso al telefono dell’altro.

«Non ti preoccupare, va bene anche se stai di spalle» ridacchiò il serbo, continuando imperterrito a scattare «Devo far vedere al tuo ragazzo come ti ho vestito bene e soprattutto cosa si perde a non essere qui adesso.»

Simone incrociò le braccia al petto, scocciato. «Primo, è solo una camicia bianca e un paio di pantaloni neri.» ribatté sbuffando «Secondo, ti ho già detto che non poteva venire perchè domani ha allenamento di mattina.»

Uros rispose con un’occhiata maliziosa. «Avete già festeggiato, eh?»

«Ovviamente.»

A volte per mettere a tacere il compagno, Simone aveva capito che doveva fare il suo gioco e l’altro si sarebbe di conseguenza placato. Funzionò anche in quell’occasione.

«Comunque mi devi spiegare una cosa.» riprese Simone, dopo aver fatto cenno a Russell di spegnere il computer «perchè cavolo sono sei serate di fila che usciamo in barba agli allenamenti, quando abbiamo già festeggiato in pompa magna coi tifosi e la società.»

Il silenzio era calato improvvisamente, dopo che la musica era stata spenta. Simone si sentì osservato da tre paia d’occhi che lo guardavano con aria interdetta.

«Fammi capire, brate» cominciò Uros, dopo aver preso l’ennesimo sorso di birra ed essersi umettato le labbra.

«Non chiamarmi brate, ti prego» lo interruppe Simone lamentandosi.

«...ti capita tutti i giorni di vincere la Coppa del Mondo, brate?» allargò le braccia con aria ovvia «A me no. A voi?»

Jenia e Aaron ridacchiarono, mentre facevano segno di no con la testa.

«E allora usciamo ogni sera finchè non abbiamo festeggiato ogni compagno di squadra, questo è mio principio, fattene una ragione» gli sorrise Uros con tanto di pacca sulla spalla.

Simone sospirò, arrendendosi.

«Se hai finito di lamentarti, possiamo uscire, che è tardi e gli altri ci stanno già aspettando? Grazie.»

Il palleggiatore tentennò ancora, lanciando un’occhiata dietro di sé in direzione della camera, per poi riportarla sui tre che lo attendevano vicino alla porta d’ingresso.

«Che c’è ancora?» sbuffò Uros, passandosi una mano sui capelli.

Simone si morse un labbro. «Ma se mi mettessi una felpa al posto della-?»

Uros non lo fece neanche finire di parlare, facendo due passi e tirandolo per un braccio con uno strattone.

«No, Simone, muoviti e basta!» esclamò perentorio, spingendolo fuori seguito a ruota dai due compagni che si godevano il siparietto. «Abbiamo già perso troppo tempo, che potevamo occupare bevendo.»

Simone si divincolò da quella presa, intanto che scendeva le scale.

«Che palle che sei, non mi ascolti mai, sarei anche il Capitano, non so se ti ricordi.» replicò con una smorfia, che si trasformò in un broncio alla risata del serbo che seguì quella sua affermazione.

«In campo lo sarai anche» dichiarò alzando un sopracciglio con aria eloquente «ma fuori sono io il Capitano.»

Simone decise che era saggio non replicare.

 

La musica non era assordante in quel locale e Simone si sentì di ringraziare il cielo per quella gentile concessione di Uros. Il gruppo, capitanato dal serbo e affiancato da Cavuto e Candellaro, lo aveva trascinato in giro per la solita fila di locali e dopo aver passato un’ora in una discoteca che gli aveva provocato un discreto mal di testa, Simone poteva dirsi contento di aver scambiato quel casino con la familiarità di quel pub tranquillo per i suoi standard.

C’era una sola cosa che lo infastidiva, o meglio lo imbarazzava.

Era già la seconda volta che gli si presentava un ragazzo alle spalle e cercava di attaccare bottone con una pessima battuta o offrendogli da bere.

La prima volta il palleggiatore era rimasto interdetto e aveva risposto con un sorriso di circostanza negando con la testa prima di voltarsi e sparire con discrezione. La seconda, vedendo Uros fissarlo con aria maliziosa dall’altra parte del bancone, pensò che fosse di sicuro il serbo il responsabile e tagliò corto col malcapitato di turno, voltandogli semplicemente le spalle e rimettendosi a parlare con De Angelis.

«Bevi, su.» gli aveva detto l’amico con cui aveva condiviso l’esperienza delle giovanili.

Simone abbassò lo sguardo sul bicchiere dal liquido colorato che il libero gli stava porgendo, facendo una smorfia.

«Ti ci metti pure tu adesso? Perchè volete per forza farmi sentire male, uffa.» sospirò accasciandosi sullo sgabello «Ho già bevuto due birre.»

Carlo si riprese il bicchiere ridacchiando, per nulla triste di essere quello che l’avrebbe dovuto consumare.

Dall’altra parte Simone tirò fuori il telefono per controllare che ore fossero e si ritrovò a leggere il messaggio che gli era arrivato un’ora prima.

_Cos’è questa storia che stai rimorchiando?_

Simone aggrottò le sopracciglia, rileggendo quella domanda secca che gli aveva fatto Ivan. Il pensiero improvviso di Uros gli attraversò la mente e scattò scendendo dallo sgabello, cercandolo con lo sguardo.

A passo di marcia lo raggiunse al tavolo dove stava bevendo in compagnia di Jenia, Srecko e Aaron, agitandogli il telefono davanti.

«Che hai fatto?» gli urlò per sovrastare la musica e le chiacchiere, mettendogli lo schermo del telefono a un palmo dal naso.

Il serbo rispose con una risata delle sue, tirandolo per la spalla per farlo sedere accanto a lui.

«Ma niente, fratm, gli ho mandato qualche tua foto e basta...» esclamò, agitando la mano come per dirgli di lasciar correre.

Simone strinse i denti e allungò la mano afferrando il telefono dello schiacciatore, trovando in un attimo la chat con Ivan. Con orrore scorse la miriade di foto che il serbo aveva mandato al suo ragazzo, fin da quando erano ancora in casa, e poi durante il giro nei locali, compresi i momenti in cui era in compagnia dei tizi che gli avevano offerto da bere.

Gli lanciò di nuovo il telefono che impattò malamente col tavolo di legno.

«Ma sei scemo o cosa?» gridò di nuovo, dandogli uno schiaffetto sulla testa, cosa che suscitò il divertimento negli altri tre compagni che sghignazzavano, evidentemente brilli. «Madonna Uros, se Ivan si arrabbia con me per questa cosa ti uccido.»

Il serbo alzò un sopracciglio, limitandosi a scambiarsi sguardi fulminanti in silenzio col palleggiatore prima che gli spingesse davanti la propria birra media e gli dicesse un poco garbato «Bevi.»

Simone non commentò e bevve.

 

«Ma secondo te Ivan mi perdona? Mi vorrà ancora anche se Uros gli manda quelle foto e penserà che faccio lo scemo mentre invece lo scemo vero è Uros?»

Russell, che con tutta probabilità non aveva capito nulla di quel discorso, decise che era comunque saggio togliergli il bicchiere che Uros gli aveva di nuovo messo davanti e che il palleggiatore stava finendo in barba al suo buon senso.

Erano quasi le tre e la serata ancora procedeva spedita. Di brindisi ai campioni del mondo ce n’erano stati tanti, urla che sistematicamente coinvolgevano appassionati e non del locale e tutti si ritrovavano a festeggiarli comunque.

Simone era felice, davvero felice come non gli capitava da tempo, e la testa ovattata che sentiva in quel momento non lo preoccupava minimamente, ma il tarlo di quel messaggio di Ivan gli era rimasto piantato lì, senza volersene andare.

Gli aveva scritto un qualcosa tipo “È colpa di Uros, non è colpa mia, davvero”, ma l’altro non aveva risposto, non essendo più online da un po’. Simone ci era rimasto male, ma convenne che chiamarlo a quell’ora tarda senza essere poi così lucido magari non sarebbe proprio stata la mossa migliore.

Una presenza gli caracollò addosso, nel divanetto dove si era seduto, spingendolo di lato.

«Brate, dammi un consiglio.»

La voce sguaiata di Uros gli perforò le orecchie e Simone sospirò, sporgendosi verso di lui, anche se l’unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era infilarsi nel proprio letto e dormire dieci ore filate.

«Che c’è?» biascicò posandogli la testa sulla spalla, mentre combatteva per tenere gli occhi aperti.

Uros gli allungò il telefono e Simone ci mise un po’ a capire che si trattava dell’app Grindr, quella su cui trovava più spesso lo schiacciatore a smanettare nelle pause da allenamento, e della foto di un ragazzo.

«E questo chi sarebbe adesso? Se è un altro scherzo sappi che non-» partì in quarta Simone restituendogli il telefono e scuotendo la testa.

«No no che dici.» Uros gli tappò la bocca con una mano, facendo una smorfia. «Allora questo tipo sta seduto laggiù...secondo te se mi metto a chiacchierarci e faccio un po’ il cretino, no? Ho già chiesto a Cande se mi fa una foto e poi la mette come story, così poi Anza la vede e si ingelosisce? Che dici brate?»

Simone si coprì il viso con le mani, incredulo. Pensò a due mesi prima, quando si era trovato davanti un Uros nervoso che gli diceva che Anzani l’aveva lasciato, dichiarando che non ne voleva più sapere del serbo per come si comportava e soprattutto per il suo non dimostrargli mai che ci tenesse all’altro e Simone si era ritrovato ad annuire comprensivo, salvo poi confessare che fosse d’accordo col centrale di Modena e non col proprio compagno di squadra.

«Non è una buona idea, davvero.» cercò di dissuaderlo, mentre l’altro, già convinto, si alzava e si aggiustava i capelli. «No, dai, Uros non fare cavolate, vuoi rimetterti con lui o no?»

Uros sorrise e al palleggiatore sembrò più lucido di quanto in realtà non fosse.

«Certo che mi voglio rimettere con Simo.» esclamò, e con la stessa risolutezza si voltò e si diresse a passo deciso verso la vittima sacrificale designata.

 

Simone era al bancone del bar, uno sbadiglio sulla bocca, quando si sentì prendere per un braccio e tirare con fare deciso. Il cuore gli saltò in gola quando riconobbe le fattezze di Ivan, nonostante il viso fosse proiettato verso l’uscita, così come tutto il suo corpo che si stava trascinando dietro Simone con poco garbo. Faticò a stargli dietro, sbattendo contro diverse persone e dimenticò di andare a prendere la propria giacca.

Una volta fuori dal locale, guardò per un attimo l’altro e gli sembrò bello come mai prima.

Gli occhi stanchi e i capelli scarmigliati, il cappotto aperto foderato di pelliccia che gli scendeva dalle spalle come un mantello. Gli volò tra le braccia subito dopo, circondandogli i fianchi e schiacciandoglisi contro, mentre sospirava di contentezza.

«Ivan ma che-»

Il corpo del compagno si era scostato appena dal suo e le labbra avevano interrotto prontamente la domanda sul nascere.

Simone si perse in quel contatto, come gli succedeva sempre quando si baciavano, ma un po’ di più quando era un po’ di tempo che non si vedevano.

La realtà era che non era passato molto dall’ultima volta, Ivan l’aveva aspettato nel parcheggio dell’aeroporto subito dopo che era tornato vittorioso dalla Polonia, lontano dalla folla dei tifosi. Una volta che il palleggiatore era riuscito a raggiungerlo all’interno dell’abitacolo, l’aveva costretto a rimanervi almeno un’ora, troppo preso dal raccontare, dal baciarlo e piangere insieme, per poter anche solo aspettare che fossero arrivati a casa.

Per quanto ormai Simone si dicesse che era abituato a quei chilometri che li dividevano, anche se si erano improvvisamente dimezzati, non era del tutto vero, non quando rientrava ogni sera a casa e si sforzava di sorridere, lo sguardo già verso il computer sul tavolo della cucina.

Gli sorrise sulle labbra, mentre si staccava per riprendere fiato, ormai completamente avviluppato nel cappotto di Ivan, ancora in mezzo al marciapiede davanti al locale.

«Che ci fai qui? Avevi detto che non potevi venire» mormorò Simone con un sopracciglio alzato, stringendo le labbra quando sentì Ivan spostarsi con la bocca appena sotto al suo orecchio, mentre le mani lo prendevano per i fianchi.

«Non posso fare una sorpresa al mio campione?» fu la risposta di Ivan contro il suo collo, Simone che chiudeva gli occhi e si aggrappava alla camicia dell’altro, godendosi quelle attenzioni.

Era dal suo ritorno che Ivan non smetteva di rivolgersi a lui con quel nuovo nomignolo. _Il suo campione._ Simone allargava il sorriso un po’ di più ogni volta che sentiva quelle parole, l’orgoglio e la gioia che contenevano.

«Quindi non c’entrano nulla le foto che ti ha mandato Uros.» affermò il palleggiatore, sentendo la presa farsi più stretta «Non sei qui perchè eri geloso dei tizi che ci provavano con me.»

La risata di Simone fu soffocata dalla bocca di Ivan che si impossessò di nuovo della sua. Era l’unica risposta di cui aveva bisogno.

 

Un’energia nuova gli aveva pizzicato la pelle per il breve viaggio dal centro al parcheggio interno del suo palazzo. La testa ancora leggera per l’alcool che gli scorreva nel sangue lo rendeva più sciolto, ma nonostante quello era genuinamente felice per quell’improvvisata di Ivan, poco importava se davvero fosse stato Uros a far scattare qualcosa nell’altro e farlo mettere in macchina di notte per raggiungerlo.

Slacciò la cintura di sicurezza quando ancora Ivan stava finendo di parcheggiare e appena spento il motore si sporse verso di lui, scavalcando il cambio e ignorando l’impatto della schiena col volante e la gamba con la portiera. Ivan si liberò a sua volta della cintura, intanto che Simone gli si schiacciava contro, baciandolo con foga.

«Sono contento» ansimò nella sua bocca, tra un bacio e l’altro «che sei qui»

Ivan gli accarezzò la testa, con dolcezza. «Me ne sono accorto»

Simone ridacchiò e prese a sbottonare la camicia di Ivan, finchè il compagno non gli prese le mani, fermandolo temporaneamente.

«Saliamo a casa»

Simone riprese a baciarlo come se non avesse sentito le parole dell’altro, tornando con le dita velocemente sui bottoni e poi a contatto con la pelle nuda dell’altro.

«Stiamo qui» mormorò mentre si chinava a baciargli il petto e le mani correvano immediatamente sulla cintura. «Non ci vede nessuno»

Ivan rispose sfilandogli la camicia dai pantaloni e accarezzandogli la schiena.

«Guarda che non devi convincere me, eh.» replicò Ivan, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e ricominciando a baciarlo.

 

 

Quando suonò la sveglia non dovevano essere più delle sei e mezza e con meno di tre ore di sonno addosso Simone non riuscì a fare altro se non infilarsi ancora di più sotto al piumone e stringersi al corpo caldo di Ivan che rispose con un sospiro, le dita che grattavano appena la nuca dell’altro provocandogli bassi mormorii.

«Non andare...» piagnucolò qualche minuto dopo, nel momento in cui il freddo si fece spazio in quel comodo nido e Ivan cercava di scivolare via dalla sua stretta.

«Ah io posso non andare ad allenamento, quando invece tu ti presenti sempre in anticipo di mezz’ora.» commentò Ivan, facendo una risata nel sentire che anche Simone si stava alzando rimanendogli attaccato alle spalle e seguendolo. «Molto democratico.»

«Dai resta, ti prego» si lamentò ancora il palleggiatore, abbracciato alla schiena dell’altro e la guancia premuta sulla sua spalla, gli occhi chiusi in un vano tentativo di continuare quel riposo troncato a metà.

Dopo aver acceso la moka, Ivan si voltò nell’abbraccio, l’aria improvvisamente seria e consapevole. Lasciò un bacio sulla fronte di Simone, prima di stringerselo contro, le teste incastrate l’una accanto all’altra e l’odore di caffè attorno a loro.

«Ci vediamo lunedì alla cena da Bira, okay?» fece Ivan, staccandosi definitivamente per prendere il caffè. Simone annuì, sbadigliando e grattandosi la testa.

Ricordò che avevano organizzato una serata di ritrovo, prima di Natale, con gli altri del vecchio gruppo, e Lele aveva messo a disposizione casa propria a Verona ben volentieri.

Seguì con lo sguardo Ivan mettersi il cappotto e poi fermarsi al centro del salotto, osservando l’albero di Natale in un angolo. Si avvicinò, mentre lo schiacciatore si voltava di nuovo verso di lui con aria curiosa.

«Manca il puntale.» sottolineò l’assenza di quell’elemento fondamentale.

Simone si strinse nelle spalle sorridendo. «Aspettavo te per metterlo.»

Ivan rifletté quel sorriso sulle proprie labbra. «Mi è venuta un’idea»

Sparì verso la camera e tornò qualche secondo dopo con la medaglia appena vinta da Simone, che teneva appoggiata al comodino.

Il palleggiatore lo guardò con curiosità, mentre Ivan si avvicinava all’albero e gli metteva la medaglia, come durante una premiazione ufficiale, sistemandola finchè non fu soddisfatto del risultato, per poi mettere il puntale al suo posto.

«Ci sta bene, no?»

Simone lo osservò con occhio critico quell’oro luccicare in mezzo ai rami, appoggiandosi al braccio di Ivan.

«Sì...» confermò Simone un attimo dopo «...però stasera la tolgo e la rimetto sul comodino»

Ivan lo abbracciò ridendo e baciandolo appena sulla guancia.

«Sia mai che tu la perda di vista, quella medaglia.»

Il palleggiatore rispose a quell’affermazione con una linguaccia impertinente.

«Sei solo geloso.» scherzò, punzecchiandolo.

«Sono orgoglioso.» lo corresse Ivan scuotendo la testa «Geloso no, quello solo quando ti ronzano attorno altri ragazzi.»

Simone chinò lo sguardo imbarazzato, il cuore che si riempiva di gioia al pensiero di quanto l’altro fosse fiero di lui.

Rialzò lo sguardo, il sorriso che si allargava ancor prima di parlare. «La prossima la vinciamo insieme, però.»

Ivan lo baciò sulla testa e annuì.

«Non vedo l’ora.»

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, sono su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su Curious Cat [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a sheswanderlust


End file.
